One approach used in electronic warfare to deny communication and navigation services to the enemy is to use high power blanket jamming of a large area. However, such high power blanket jamming can result in electromagnetic interference of friendly forces. A current mechanism to overcome such deficiency is to use a large distributed array of nodes to generate precision jamming to provide surgical projection of coherent RF energy. This allows effective jamming of an intended enemy target without impacting civil services and/or blue force radios or navigation. However, although the use of precision surgical jamming limits collateral effects, it uses closed loop technology that requires beacon devices near the target geographic area of interest (AOI), or within the target AOI. Another drawback to current precision surgical jamming technology is that it uses ultra precision (atomic) clocks to synchronize dispersed clocks used by different jammer transmitters. Such synchronization is needed to coherently focus the jamming energy at the distant target.
It would be beneficial, however, to be able to coherently focus jammer energy at a distant target without the need of beacons collocated at a target and without the need of precision clocks. This would provide war fighters with a system that offers superior operational effectiveness at a lower cost compared to current approaches.